Anniversary
by ladivina
Summary: It has almost been six years since his promise and Diego can't stand the waiting anymore. What will he do to end it?
1. Prologue

Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just use them for entertainment.

Prologue

_Next week it will be 6 years exactly, and still I can't be together with Victoria. For all I know it could be another years or maybe two. That will not do for me! Next week I'll surprise her, it's time to erase my fear of rejection. It has been going on long enough! _Diego sat behind his desk in the cave. The six year 'anniversary' of his promise kept his mind occupied these last few days. In the past it were just innocent glances at Victoria, now he couldn't keep his eyes of her and kept staring. Felipe noticed it first and pointed it out to him. He had to be careful not to stare to much, but with the years, the longing for his sweet Victoria grew. Now he was reaching his limit. He didn't know everything, but one thing he knew for sure, this was one anniversary not going to happen. Not if he had anything to do with it, he just hoped Victoria would feel the same.

Authors note: I know this is short but the first real chapter will make it up to you. Till then!


	2. Preperations

Chapter 1

Diego woke up early that morning, excited to go and see Victoria. He walked to the dining room and saw his father looking at him while taking a few glances at the clock.

"Diego, are you all right?"

"Sí father, should something be wrong?"

"No Diego, it's just, well, it's six o'clock. Usually I don't see you before ten, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Diego looked at his father. "I'm sure father, I thought you would be pleased if I got up a bit earlier today."

"Don't get me wrong I'm pleased, but after all these years I'm surprised to see you this early. Son, you should make a habit of it."

"Maybe I should try to." _When Zorro retires that is. _Diego thought with a sigh.

xxx

A couple of hours later Diego finally arrived at the tavern. He walked in and saw Victoria serving a few guest their breakfast. Diego sat down behind a table and took a few more glances of his love. _Felipe was right I am having trouble to take my eyes of her once I see her. _He saw Victoria coming to him, while she was getting nearer, he imagined finally being able to hold her in public. Diego opened his eyes and saw Victoria right in front of him.

"Buenos dias Diego, finally waking up? I know this had to be early for you, but I do hope you won't fall as sleep on top of the table and drool over it." She grinned at him.

"Buenos dias to you as well, Victoria." He yawned right in front of her and saw her shaking her head.

"Diego, would you like some coffee?"

"Sí, I would like that Victoria." Diego looked at her and saw her grinning and thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was trying to decide whether I should give you a cup or the whole pitcher." Both of them had to laugh about it.

"A cup would be just fine with me Victoria." She walked away to get his order and visibly kept on shaking her head.

_Soon querida, soon. _Diego kept on thinking about it and the more he liked his idea. It didn't matter to him what comment anyone would make about him this week. This week and especially the end of the week.

Victoria returned with the coffee and saw Diego daydreaming. "Diego, wake up will you! Here's you're coffee. Do yourself a favor and next time stay in bed like usual!" She turned around and angrily walked away.

Diego made a slight grin. _That is the Victoria I love, always responding with anger when she gets disappointed._

xxx

Time flew by for Diego and it was long past noon before he returned to the hacienda. Felipe was watering the plants outside when Diego motioned him to come. The two of them walked to the fireplace mantel and pressed the secret switch, which led to the secret cave.

"_Diego, is something wrong? Do I need to saddle Toronado?" _Felipe looked at Diego questioningly.

"No Felipe nothings wrong, I need to discuss something with you."

"_What is it then?" _Felipe was starting to get confused. _What does he want to discuss with me? There are no trouble in town and still we are down here. _

"Felipe next week it will be six years since my promise to Victoria and after the long waiting I've come to a conclusion." Diego saw Felipe looking at him utterly confused. "The thing is... I can't stand it anymore! I need to be able to hold her when I please and where I please. I know that is not possible, but I will not make another flighty visit to her on our 'anniversary', only to take off as soon as possible when a lancer spots me.

"_But, Victoria understands you can't stay too long. What has changed?"_

"She hasn't changed, but I have. This year I have planned something special for our 'anniversary'. During this week I'll make her discover a few things and at the ending of the week, she'll get a dream come true. At least partially, and I'll be more at ease as well."

"_What will you be doing this week?" _Felipe was getting worried, Diego never held anything from and now he was being cryptic even to him.

Diego shook his head. "You'll have to wait and see, but you'll play a part in it as well, otherwise it will not be happening. It will be clear to you in time, but for now I can't tell you anything else."

Felipe gave a sigh, he knew Diego wouldn't tell him anything else and had to wait like he said. He didn't like it, but what choice did he have?

xxx

After dinner Diego and Felipe went down to the cave once more, this time Diego wanted to go to Victoria. He felt like he needed to give her a heads up on what would be happening this week. Hopefully without her finding out his intentions.

He quickly changed into Zorro while Felipe saddled Toronado.

"Felipe, you don't have to wait for me. Go to bed, I'll take care of Toronado when I return."

Felipe nodded and waved after his friend. He hoped that Diego knew what he was doing.

xxx

Zorro rode to the tavern and told Toronado to hide. Then he lifted himself through the window of Victoria's room. He closed the shutters so the lancers wouldn't notice him. He looked at the time. Victoria wouldn't be there for another hour, but he wanted to surprise her. He laid out some roses from the De La Vega garden over the sheets of her bed. And lit several candles throughout the room. Then he removed his hat and cape and sat on a chair across of her bed. He looked at the time and saw he had about fifteen minutes left before she would come up, he had heard her lock the door a few minutes ago. After cleaning the last of the dishes she would come up, he was getting nervous and knew it.

A few more agonizing minutes later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _That must be her. Dios, help me through this week, without becoming an absolute wreck._

Outside in the hallway Victoria opened the door a crack and saw light coming from the inside. She carefully opened it a bit more and saw the scattered roses over her bed. _It must be Zorro! _She swung the door open and walked into the room and walked towards the bed when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Querida, how lovely you look this evening." She whirled around at the voice and saw Zorro standing in front of her. She grabbed him tight and hugged him, making sure she was not dreaming.

"You know how to make a woman happy. When did you do this? How long have you been here?"

"I'm here for almost an hour now and used most of the time to set this up for you. You like it?"

"Sí, very much. Gracias. Will you be staying a while longer, I could get you something to eat if you'd like?" She looked at him pleadingly to stay longer, but in her mind and knowing the usual pattern, she was guessing the answer.

"Maybe later, for now I want to talk to you and prepare you for a special week I've been planning for you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean it, you'll be staying a while this time? That's great, I've been dreaming for so long, just to have you for myself for more then five minutes."

Zorro smiled. "I know, but I do need you to listen to me."

She nodded. "All right tell me what you have planned."

"As you know next week will be six years since my promise exactly, and every year I've visited you on that day. This year I want to do something else, I can't tell you what it is yet. But this week I will send you a couple of messages what I need you to do."

"Can't you tell me anything about those messages? I would hate to miss one."

"You'll know when they come. I tell you this to be on the alert and one more thing, follow the leads of the messages to the letter."

"I will, is that everything you needed to tell me?" she looked at him expectingly.

"No, I want to tell you how much I love you and long for us to be together one day." He saw her blushing and smiled. "Now I will take you up on that dinner of yours, if your offer is still valid off course."

"Sí, off course it is still valid. I have no borders, so we don't have to worry about being disturbed."

"Bueno, then lead the way preciosa." He looked at her when she left the room to make him some dinner. _She's excited about me staying longer, I knew we never had the time to be together for long, yet I had no idea she longed for this. Although it shouldn't surprise me completely, at least I get to she her as Diego. If it weren't for that I would have lost my mind years ago._ He followed her to the hallway and they both went down the staircase.

She hurried to the kitchen to make a dinner for two. This would be the first time they would share a meal together and she wanted to make it special. _What if he doesn't like it? I don't even know what his favorite food is! Let's see I can choose between __arroz__ con __pollo__ and enchiladas. I'll go with the first option, would he like some dessert as well? What if he's getting impatient? _

She looked through the curtains and saw him walking through the room. He stopped at places where he damaged the building one or twice. _He must be feeling guilty over it._ She returned to the kitchen and ten minutes later came out with their meal. He took a seat opposite of her and looked at her.

"This looks great, gracias querida." He started to eat his meal and Victoria took a few bites of her own.

"Zorro, when I was in the kitchen I looked through the curtains and saw you looking at places that were a little... well... damaged."

"You noticed, it's just that those... damages are partially my fault. I feel sorry for it, I suppose."

"Don't be, I don't see them as damages, more like... memories of you. When you were nearly shot, or when you saved my life. Actually I think they keep my from going crazy, whenever I see them I can dream and think of you."

"I never thought of it that way, but it is one way to look at it. And with our alcalde I guess more memories will be added." They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"As long as the two of you don't wreck the entire tavern, I don't mind. It adds a certain touch to the tavern, don't you think?"

"It does bring a certain flair to it." Zorro grinned.

Both of them finished their meal and Victoria went to the back and came out with dessert. Zorro looked at her.

"What did you think, I finally have you all to myself and I'll keep you here as long as I can." Victoria grinned.

"After this I do have to go, but I must say, you do know how to keep me around." Zorro smiled.

Soon both finished their desserts and were parting. Zorro left via the back door and Victoria stayed to clean up their mess. _When we finally get together he can forget about stiffing me up with the mess. But this time I'll forgive him, considering I wanted him to stay and have dinner. _She smiled to herself and ten minutes later she went upstairs to go to bed. She opened the door and saw a letter on her bed.

_Preciosa,_

_let this be the fondest 'memory' you'll have of me._

_Z_

She looked around her and saw engraved in her wall the image of a rose. She stroke the image, remembering it's shape. _This is indeed my most precious 'memory'_. She smiled to herself and didn't notice a certain person staring at her from the roof across of her room.

xxx

AN: I hope you like it so far, more chapters to come as soon as possible.


	3. Getting everything rolling

Chapter 2

Victoria woke up too late for her liking, but she didn't mind. Most of the night she stared at the rose on her wall above her bed, even now she looked at it and started to blush. _I wonder what he has in store for me, what could it be that he wants me to do? And why will it take a week? How many messages will there be? _There were more questions popping up in her head, but she couldn't answer any of them, all she could do was wait and see what he had in store for her.

xxx

Diego slept well for the first time in days, now he knew what he was going to do to end his misery. He started to think what he should do first. He knew what he had planned in his mind, but he hadn't thought through the details just yet.

He stepped out of bed and got dressed, he had to deliver the first message before siesta and shouldn't be late. He looked at the time and he still had a couple of hours to think his idea over.

He went to the sala where he found Felipe.

Felipe started to sign to him rapidly.

"No Felipe, I can't tell you anything for now. I know you're worried I might make a mistake, with whatever I've planned. Don't worry, everything will be all right by the end of the week. I hope.

Felipe looked at him wide eyed, thinking things might not go as Diego hopes.

"By the way Felipe, do you know where father is?"

Felipe nodded. _"He left for the tavern about half an hour ago."_

"Gracias, I'm going to the cave for some preparations for this week. After that I'll go to the tavern as well."

"_What are you going to prepare down there?"_

"I really can't tell you now, but it won't take long. Just wait till the end of the week, all you need to do is be patient."

Felipe sighed resignedly and saw his friend walking off.

xxx

Down in the cave Diego sat at his desk, staring at the blank page before him. _What shall I write to her, I can't do much today except..._ This gave him a more precise idea what he would do.

He wrote the letter and sealed it. He changed into Zorro and saddled Toronado. Moments later he was on his way towards the tavern.

Hidden from sight Felipe saw everything. _What is going on, what was that letter and why does Zorro have to deliver it. _He started to worry, Diego never did anything without thinking it over. But now he was being impulsive. He shook his head, he didn't like where this was heading.

xxx

At the tavern, Victoria had her hands full. It was a busy day and the people kept on coming. It happened a couple of times before, but usually when the alcalde was out of town. He was in town, even worse, he was in the tavern. Victoria shook her head disgusted. _When he sees the people spending their money like this, it doesn't take long for him to come up with a new tax. The people should know better than spending this amount of money. _Victoria shook her head, and looked at the wall. _At least I'll be seeing you again when that happens. _She smiled.

A few hours later it was siesta time and she was looking forward to it. She took away the dishes and left to her room.

She came to her room and opened the door and on her bed was a letter. On the outside it said her name, it could only have come from one person. She rushed to the letter and started reading.

_Dear Victoria,_

_Enjoy your siesta today, the rest of the week you'll have to follow your heart and the route of our firsts._

_Love,_

_Z_

She looked at the letter again. _What does he mean with our firsts? Follow my heart what could he mean?_ She sighed, her mind was too occupied to even try to get some sleep. She walked to the kitchen and started to get things ready for when she opened again. While she was sweeping the porch, she saw a small bullet hole in the wall. _That was the first time he made an appearance. _She smiled, but cocked her eyebrow a bit. _First appearance? First... Off course. Follow my heart. The places where we had our firsts._ She went back inside en walked to her room. She sat behind the desk.

_What firsts are there? We have vow of love, kiss, date, quarrel, this is the first time he spends a lot of time on me. Which means tomorrow I would have to be in the plaza._

She carefully wrote everything down, she wouldn't want to forget something.

_Now I'm going to follow his advice and take a nice siesta, I just wish I knew what he had planned for me._ Victoria sighed.

xxx

At the hacienda Diego was collecting a few items, he had to make sure nobody saw him taking these things, they were vital for his plans. And he couldn't afford it if anyone caught him taking them from his fathers room. Once he collected everything he needed he brought the items down to the cave and laid them out. He looked at them one by one and decided which one he would use first. He put all the other items away and hid the one he chose in Toronado's saddlebag.

_Just in case Felipe gets the urge to look for something that will reveal what I'm keeping from him. _Diego knew Felipe well, he knew Felipe would not give up until he found out what was going on. It reminded him of himself in a way, if something bothered him he wanted to get to the bottom of it. But if he was ordered not to, by someone who he completely trusted he wouldn't press the matter. Unlike Felipe, who sometimes got to curious for his own good. Diego sighed, this was promising to be a long week, but in a way he was looking forward to it. More accurately, he couldn't wait to see where it was going to lead him and not just Victoria.

_Tomorrow would be the most important day, also the most dangerous one. But what would this be without a little danger._ He looked at Toronado, _we wouldn't want to get bored now do we?_ Toronado snorted, as if he was telling Diego he agreed.

xxx

During the evening Diego, Alejandro and Felipe stopped by the tavern for dinner. Diego wasn't interested in dinner as much as he was in Victoria. Especially her face, it could reveal to him if she understood the message he left for her. He was talking to his father when Victoria came to their table, he immediately saw her eyes shining and she smiled more than usual.

_By the looks of it she got the message and is looking more forward to it than I am._ He smiled a little.

"Diego, Alejandro, could I get you something?"

"For me some carne asada, Victoria." Diego replied. He heard his father order the same while he got lost in her eyes.

"Diego, Diego!" Victoria started to get angry. This was beginning to get a very irritating habit of Diego according to her.

Diego shook his head and looked at Victoria without getting lost in her. "Did you say something?"

"For the third time, what would Felipe like to have!" Victoria's anger was getting the better of her.

"He would like some carne asada as well." Diego calmly replied, hoping to tame her anger a bit. He knew he had to stop dreaming every time he saw her. It wasn't just irritating for her, but he needed to be alert. He never knew when he would overhear some important conversation.

Victoria left towards the kitchen to get their order ready, Diego saw she was still angry by the way she walked.

"Diego." Diego heard his father call him and turned his head. "Diego, what was that. She hardly gets angry with you, but this time you were in for it. You were lucky to get to your senses in time. Next time she might trow you out of the tavern if you continue to do this."

"Father I'm sorry, but I've had a trying day. I will apologize to her later."

Alejandro nodded and turned his head when he heard a dish brake in the kitchen.

"Father, on the other hand, now might not be such a bad idea." Diego stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Alejandro chuckled at the sight. _Sí, now would be the perfect time._

Diego stood in front of the curtain and took a deep breath and pushed it aside and went inside. He immediately saw Victoria, busy with dinner.

"Victoria."

She turned around and her eyes were practically on fire, if looks could kill, he would be down on the floor by now.

"Victoria, I want to apologize, for my behavior for the past couple of days. It wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings or to make you feel unappreciated. I'm sorry and I hope you will accept my apology."

Victoria looked Diego in the eyes and saw he was regretting his behavior. Diego in turn saw her slowly calm down a bit, and knew she accepted his apology.

"All right Diego, I accept. But if you do it to me one more time, I will trow you out."

Diego nodded and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, would you like me to help you carry some of those plates as an offering of peace."

"Sí Diego, you can do that for me. You can carry those three to your own table, that way you can't do it to me again. I wouldn't have to go near you." Victoria said and took some other plates and walked away.

"Well, at least she isn't yelling anymore." Diego shrugged and couldn't help smiling a little. He picked up the three plates and brought them to the table and sat down.

"Well, did she accept?" Alejandro was curious to know.

"In a way she did."

"What do you mean by that?" Alejandro asked surprised.

"She accepted, but when I offered to help her carry a few plates to make it up to her, she said I could take the ones that belonged to us. That way she wouldn't have to be near our table." Diego said.

Alejandro started laughing. "That sounds like her, by tomorrow she'll have forgotten all about it. She just needs to let her anger calm down a bit more."

The three of them ate their dinner and Felipe looked at Diego carefully. Diego caught his gaze and looked at him apologizing. Diego whispered that now wasn't the time to discuss this. Felipe accepted this for now, but Diego had to be more careful.

xxx

Once they returned to the hacienda Diego told his father has was going to get some sleep. His father nodded and said he would retire early as well. Diego went to his room and saw Felipe waiting for him there. Diego made a deep sigh and motioned for Felipe to get in his room.

"_What are you doing, making your feelings more public for everyone else to see? If the alcalde saw what I saw, he would have arrested you on the spot. He only needed to see what I saw and he would have realized the truth."_

"Believe me Felipe I know, but by the end of this week it will no longer be a problem I assure you."

"_Then tell me what you are going to do, I need some reassurance that you will not do something stupid. After what I witnessed this evening I'm having some troubles believing you're still being rational."_

"I know Felipe, but I need your trust now more than ever. Could you just wait a few more days, that's all I need."

Felipe sighed, but nodded at the same time.

"Gracias, Felipe you have no idea how much this means to me."

Felipe turned around and saw Diego smiling at him. Now all he could do was hoping things were going to turn out for the best.

xxx

AN: Thank you to Alyssa and Georgiamomma123 for their kind reviews, I hope you liked this chapter. Till the next one!


	4. Promises made

Chapter 3

Early in the morning Victoria woke up, excited for the afternoon. She stayed in bed for a little while longer, tossing and turning. She couldn't get to sleep anymore, but it didn't stop her from dreaming. Every second the images in her mind changed, so did the sounds she heard. Her mind was completely occupied with Zorro and for the first time since she inherited the tavern, she didn't feel like working. All she wanted to do was go to the plaza and see what he had in store for her. She stood up and walked to the window and looked at the plaza. _Not much longer, but still too long for my liking. Why can't you get here now. Wait a second, coming? No wonder he wants to come during siesta, that way no one will know he's here. With a bit of luck, I might add. Does that mean I will see him every day this week? _Her mood improved rapidly with that prospect. Seeing him every day for 5 days was more then she could dream of. _Perhaps someone else should look after the tavern for me, I want to be at my best when I see him. And if someone comes in and destroys my mood, I don't want to take it out on him! No, that would look strange. _She sighed. She had to wait and make sure no one noticed her anxiety. That seemed impossible to her, but she had to do it.

xxx

Diego woke up later then the days before, he needed to be sharp this afternoon. He took a glance at the clock and saw it was eleven thirty. He got up and dressed as fast as he could, he knew he wanted to be fresh when he would go to Victoria, not late. The tavern would close for siesta in an hour and he had to take care of a few things before he went there.

A few minutes later he was dressed and saw Felipe in the sitting room.

"Felipe, I'm going out. I'll take care of Toronado, and please don't worry. I know that you do, but there's no need." He then hurried to the fireplace and pressed the switch while an amazed Felipe looked after him.

_Why is he in such a rush? I didn't even had the chance to ask. I want to follow him, but I can't break his trust in me. _He looked at the fireplace. _Good luck, whatever it is your doing._

xxx

Inside the cave Diego changes rapidly into Zorro. He saddled Toronado and jumped on and left towards the tavern.

During the ride, he had some time to clear his mind. He was worried that someone might spot him in town, he couldn't afford that. Not today of all days. When he neared the town, he slowed Toronado down to a leisurely troth. He looked around to make sure no one spotted him and saw that the plaza was nearly deserted and that the tavern door was still open.

_Almost time, let's get out of sight completely. _Zorro thought. He didn't have to wait long just seconds after he arrived the tavern closed and the few people who were still in the plaza left. He looked around the corner and saw Victoria walking with a few plates towards the alcalde's office and return moments later empty handed. _What is she up to?_ She came out a few more times and again with some other plates, again leaving them at the office. Victoria looked back and saw the door of the alcalde's office closed and the few lancers who were patrolling getting inside. She walked to the middle of the deserted plaza and looked around.

Zorro stepped closer while she had her back turned to him.

"Querida, how lovely you look today." He then pulled something from his pocket. And put it in her hands.

Victoria looked at what he gave her and her mouth slowly opened in a gasp. "It's...It's beautiful! It's the same as the ring. First a ring, now a necklace. You shouldn't give me all of these things, your mother might miss them." She looked at Zorro hoping to see some reaction in his face.

Zorro knew she was trying to get some hints about his family, but he wouldn't make it easy for her. "It's all right, she doesn't wear it anymore. Besides they look so good on you." And he gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "We'd better get to the tavern, before a lancer sees us here."

Victoria smiled, "I don't think they'll notice. I gave them a huge meal and it took me several walks to get it there and I'm pretty sure that they'll finish it."

"Why are you so sure that they will finish it?" Zorro asked, wondering why she looked so confident.

"Because the garrison cook is ill, and I refused to give them dinner for free. When I walked there I said I did feel sorry for them and that they could have some leftovers from lunch. The alcalde actually complemented me and said whenever he could be of any use to me I should come to him. Hunger does change a person. Besides I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed so not giving them anything earlier was on purpose." Victoria grinned.

"You're a regular genius, I was a bit worried I might be spotted in the open like this. But you took care of that. You must have been counting on me coming here, weren't you?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. Will I see you every day this week?" She looked at him pleading.

"No, not every day, but most days you will. This I wanted to give you personally, but I have to go now. No mather how hungry they are, they won't be eating forever."

"I know, but tomorrow I will go to the first place where we kissed." Victoria looked dreamy, just thinking of that kiss.

"I knew you would figure it out, adios, mi preciosa."

"Adios, mi corazon." She looked after him and walked back to the tavern. _I can hardly wait for tomorrow, but perhaps you won't be there. I'm sure you have planned something._

xxx

Zorro returned to the cave and was surprised not to see Felipe there. He had expected him to disobey him and let his curiosity win, but he didn't. He would reward Felipe for his trust later on, for now he would be dreaming about Victoria's reaction. _I can't believe she actually fed the alcalde and the lancers to keep them of the plaza. But that is Victoria, always making sure things will go as she desires. How I long for tomorrow. _He sighed.

He took a few moment for himself and changed back into Diego. He wanted to think over what happened today. He was surprised that no lancers were patrolling the plaza like usual, he had to thank Victoria for that. And the look on her face was most rewarding to him, he knew she loved him, but to see conformation of those feelings meant more to him then anything else.

He looked through the peephole and saw the room was empty and opened the passageway and stepped out. He saw it was nearly dinnertime all ready, he must have been down there longer that he thought. Dreaming about Victoria always made time fly by, faster then he would like, but he enjoyed those dreams.

He walked down the hallway towards his room and opened the door and inside Felipe sat on his bed.

"Felipe, what are you doing here?"

"_What am I doing here? Where were you today? You were gone almost the entire day, I was worried something happened!"_

"I'm sorry Felipe, I guess I got a bit caught up. I'm truly sorry." He gave Felipe an apologetic look.

"_To make it up, could you at least tell me what you did today?"_

Diego looked at Felipe. "I don't think you would be more assured if I told you. Just a few more days Felipe and I'll tell you everything. Why won't we go to the dining room and join father, I'm sure he's all ready there."

Felipe gave a slight nod and sighed. _No, I will not get anything out of him. He's right he'll tell me when he feels I should know. Maybe it's time to accept it._ He followed Diego to the dining room and in his mind he kept on thinking what he could do to make his worries stop.

xxx

Diego and Felipe saw Alejandro all ready waiting for them to join him. "Finally ready for dinner, I was wondering what kept the two of you. Diego, how did it go?" Alejandro looked at Diego expectingly.

"How did what go father?" Diego looked at him wondering what his father meant.

"You know what I mean, I understand if you wanted to keep it a secret, but Felipe told me what you were doing this afternoon."

"What did he tell you if I may ask, I hope he didn't tell you to much." Diego glanced at Felipe, silently asking him what on earth he told his father.

"Not so much, he told me you were going to learn how to fence. And that you wanted to do it in secret, so you could surprise me one day. I must say, I was wondering were you were going and why you were gone for so long. But I'm glad you're finally taking up fencing. I'm proud of you, son." Alejandro exclaimed.

"Well father... my instructor said I'm quite a natural. So it must be going great... I suppose." Diego looked at Felipe. "I'll show you when I'm ready, could you wait for that?" Diego asked his father.

"Off course I can, I won't bring it up again, just know that I've never been so proud of you as I'm now."

"Gracias father." Diego said and quietly finished his meal.

"Father, I have a small errand to run. I'll be taking Felipe with me." Diego announced.

"All right, have fun the two of you. Diego give my regards to your instructor." Alejandro chuckled.

Diego rolled his eyes and almost dragged Felipe with him.

xxx

Diego took Felipe outside and they saddled two horses. Diego wanted to talk to Felipe, and after dinner he had to know what else Felipe told his father. As soon as Diego found a quiet spot near a stream he turned to Felipe. "What have you told my father?"

Felipe looked Diego in his eyes. _"Not much I tried our normal excuses, but he just didn't believe it anymore. I thought if you would be doing something that would make him proud, he wouldn't ask further. Besides it worked and I didn't know what to tell him otherwise. I had no idea where you were, so couldn't tell him where to find you if he asked me."_

Diego looked at his friend and saw he was sincere in his reply. "All right, you did what you thought was best. Now let's just hope he won't be asking me for any demonstrations of my 'newfound' skill."

Felipe nodded and signed to Diego. _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before dinner, I should have warned you. I knew Alejandro would be asking something about it."_

"I suppose I should be thanking you in a way, he isn't disappointed with me anymore. I did have troubles with the comments, and now he's more likely to stop making them, I can concentrate a bit better at the task at hand." Diego laughed. "We'd better get back, tomorrow I need you to watch over father during siesta. It's important that he doesn't get out of the hacienda, it would ruin everything. Could you do that for me?"

Felipe nodded and hugged his friend. _"I'll help you, but next time tell me as soon as you get back. At least then I will know that you're safe."_

"Off course Felipe, I will do that from now on." Diego reassured his friend. Both of them went back to the hacienda, wondering what tomorrow might bring.


	5. Taking a 'break'

Chapter 4

Light crept trough the shutters when Victoria woke up. The day before she told Pilar she wasn't feeling to well and Pilar took over today. Victoria felt terrible for lying to Pilar, since nothing was wrong with her, but all she wanted was a day to dream and enjoy. This week made her feel as if sher could fly, never before had she felt like this without her love by her side. But ever since he came to her tavern and told her of his plans, she even felt this way when he was absent. She decided she liked this feeling and was going to enjoy it.

She got up and walked towards the door and heard some noise. She felt lazy for not going down to help, but she wanted to do something for herself. Besides it was late and in a few hours she would go to the De La Vega hacienda, knowing Zorro had planned something for her there.

_What if Diego, Alejandro or Felipe sees me there? What should I tell them about my appearance? I'll think of something when the time comes, I hope._

She got dressed and walked downstairs and looked around and saw Diego in the tavern. She walked over to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked politely.

"Off course not, take a seat. After all it's your own tavern." Diego looked at her. "Victoria how are you feeling? I heard you weren't feeling well?" He asked concerned.

"Actually, I just wanted a day for myself, I haven't had one for so long and thought it was long overdue."

"I agree on that, you should do it more often. If you feel like it you are more then welcome to come over to the hacienda and relax in our garden. You always like it there." Diego looked at her intensely.

Victoria looked at him. _That's perfect! Now I don't have to think of a reason to be there, thanks to Diego I already have one! _Victoria made a sigh. "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to trouble you in any way?" _Por__favor__ say you don't mind! _Victoria thought to herself.

"Off course I don't mind, and it's no trouble at all. Why won't you come with me as soon as I've finished my meal?" Diego suggested.

"Perfect! I'll saddle a horse, I'll be back shortly!" Victoria yelled as she left the tavern.

Diego cocked a brow. _She sure is enthusiastic about this afternoon, can't say I blame her. _He quietly finished his meal and noticed the looks of several people in the tavern. _No doubt by her reaction. _He thought.

xxx

Half an hour later both Diego and Victoria mounted their horses and left towards the hacienda.

Victoria looked around her, looking for Zorro. It was almost time for siesta, she knew that, but where would he be.

Diego stared at Victoria once more, he knew he should stop, but found it rather difficult to do. Instead he would just continue to look at her and enjoy every moment of it. _She's looking around for him, too bad she has no idea he's right by her side, _he thought wryly. He made a deep sigh.

"Diego? Is something wrong? You look distracted by something. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to come along after all." Victoria asked concerned.

"No everything is all right, I was just thinking. Nothing to be concerned about. You should enjoy the afternoon, you've earned it." Diego looked up and saw the hacienda coming into view. "We're almost there, will you also take a siesta or will you stay in the garden?" Diego asked.

"I'll be in the garden, I had a good night sleep and all I want right now is to enjoy the peace and quiet in your garden.." Victoria replied.

"All right, you go there and I'll take care of the horses. And when you're done with relaxing and want to go back to the tavern, I'll take you back."

"I can't thank you enough for this Diego! I need to make some time for myself every once in a while. And after this afternoon you'll see me beaming with joy!" Victoria grinned.

"Is there something I should know, you seem so... well... cheerful, all of a sudden." Diego asked teasingly.

"Diego De La Vega! What are you thinking of me!" Victoria gave Diego a playful push and left towards the garden.

_If only she knew how much I long for her, hopefully my surprise will be enough to satisfy her. _Diego thought ruefully himself.

xxx

Victoria made her way to the garden and looked around her, she didn't see Zorro on her ride here and hoped he would show himself. Then again he did say he wouldn't come every day, perhaps this one one of those days.

_All I can do now is wait, perhaps he will show himself later, but he must have something here for me. _

She waited for fifteen minutes and still nothing, another fifteen minutes and still no sign of her love, or anything else.

_He said I was right, that this was the next place where I should go. Then why isn't he coming or sending me something!_

She started to walk around and smell the flowers, When she was finished strolling around in the garden, she returned to where she was sitting earlier and saw scattered roses and a note.

_**Dear Victoria,**_

_**Remember the times of love,**_

_**spirited by the heavens above.**_

_**Two souls became one, **_

_**never to be undone.**_

_**A passion fueled by our fire,**_

_**is more than we could ever desire.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Z**_

_When did he get here! I was here all the time and I actually missed him! What's that over there? _She saw a black pouch and opened it. _What is this? Oats???? What am I supposed to do with that? I suppose he has planned something for me to do with it, better keep it with me at all times, but how am I supposed to take the roses along? A note and a pouch I can hide, but I could fill several vases with those roses. _She went inside and found Don Alejandro in the library.

"Victoria, what a pleasant surprise! Where did you come from, I didn't hear the door."

"I was out in your garden, hope you don't mind. I took a day off and wanted to relax. Diego offered me to go to the garden, knowing I always like it there." Victoria asked politely.

"Off course not, my dear. Your more then welcome, will you be staying for dinner as well. Cooked by someone other then you, for a change." Alejandro chuckled.

"I'd love to Alejandro. And I don't have to cook! You're spoiling me today, aren't you?" Victoria replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Excelente! I'll tell Maria to set the table for one more. Now you can use the guest bedroom and get some rest if you'd like." Alejandro offered.

"That would be great! I didn't know that relaxing could be so exhausting." Victoria remarked.

"If you're not used to it, it can be indeed. I'll tell the servants to prepare a room for you and then you go and get some rest."

"Gracias Alejandro, you're to kind."

"No problem at all dear." After having said that Alejandro left the room.

_I'm so tense, and he is right I'm exhausted, but it isn't from relaxing. More due to anxiety not knowing what to expect. _

Ten minutes later the room was ready and she was brought to it. She walked inside and lay down on the bed. _It's so soft, I could get used to this. _She chuckled. It didn't take long for sleep to take over.

xxx

Diego got up from bed and made his way to the library, once he was there he saw his father reading on a chair.

"Buenos tardes father, did you enjoy your siesta?" Diego asked politely.

"Sí, I have. Tonight will have a guest at dinner."

"We do? Who?"

"Victoria! I saw here in the hacienda about an hour ago and right now she's taking a late siesta. She looked exhausted. Sometimes I don't get her, when she's buried over her head with work, she's a

bundle of life. When she takes a day off and does nothing, she can't keep her eyes open." Alejandro wondered.

"I guess it's because she's used to working so hard, but doing absolutely nothing is not what she's used to. It can be exhausting sometimes." Diego replied.

"You should know! By now you're an expert at it!" Alejandro replied ruefully.

"Father, it's not like I'm doing absolutely nothing. I run the newspaper."

"Well, you seem to think that two hours of work a day is too much. I have to work from sunrise till sundown, every day! And you will inherit it one day, at this rate I'm fearing you'll ruin it. Destroying everything I've worked so hard for. You should take an example of Victoria, always working, never getting a break, and most of all NEVER complaining!"

"Maybe I should, but not now. Besides I have to go and will be back soon." Diego informed his father.

"Where are you going?"

"That's a secret father." Diego smiled.

"Ah, I almost forgot all about it. Have fun and don't forget to show me what you've learned." Alejandro smiled and relaxed a bit.

"All in good time father. But I really must go now." Diego left his father in the library and took off.

_How could I have forgotten about it, he's trying to be more like the man I want him to be. I guess it's just to hard to believe and I keep on thinking I must be dreaming. Good luck, son. _Alejandro thought to himself.

Diego walked to the stables and saddled a horse. He just wanted to go away for a while, seeing his father mad at him yet again always filled him with sorrow. Years of lying were taking it's toll on him and the relationship with his father wasn't improving because of it. There was nothing he could do about it, he didn't want to endanger his father, keeping him safe was worth all the outbursts and name calling.

_I prefer being called a coward then seeing him dangling from a rope beside me. _Diego thought, he needed to clear his head. _Victoria is staying for dinner, maybe she's still hoping for Zorro to show up. _Diego thought.

He rode for another hour, before coming back. He did need to pretend he had been studying the art of fencing. After being gone for almost two hours Diego returned to the hacienda.

xxx

He walked to the dining room and saw his father all ready settled on a chair and he pulled out a chair for himself.

"Where's Victoria, I thought you said she would be joining us?"

"She's getting ready, women always take longer. You should find out for yourself, it's high time don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I haven't found the right person for me yet." Diego told his father. _If only you knew._

"All right, I can live with that, but you must really hasten your search. I can't wait forever to see you married off."

"I know father, believe me I know, you remind me at least once a week." Diego looked at the doorway and saw Victoria looking more beautiful then ever. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit on in the middle of the table.

"Victoria, I'm glad you decided to join us. We never had better company during diner." Diego told Victoria.

Alejandro had an acute coughing spell. "Diego, what are you doing?" He immediately asked after he recovered.

Diego looked at Victoria who started to blush. "Well father, it was just a moment ago when you told me to hasten my search for a suitable companion." Diego replied honestly.

Alejandro nearly choked. "I didn't mean the first person you saw, besides, even though I would love for her to be part of the family, she's spoken for!"

"I know father, but I thought I might as well start practicing. I don't have a lot of experience at courting a woman." Diego chuckled. "I wanted to see how you would react, and I don't think Victoria minded it, did you?" Diego asked.

"No, I found it rather flattering, besides I heard a part of your conversation and figured you would try something like this." She laughed. "Alejandro, you should have seen your face, I'll never forget it!"

"Well, glad the two of you liked pulling a joke on me."Alejandro told them.

"We sure did!" Both of them replied at the same time and looked at each other.

xxx

"Alejandro, dinner was delicious! Muchas gracias for inviting me and for lending me one of your guess rooms." Victoria remarked.

"You're welcome dear, you can visit us whenever you want. Should I call someone to take you home?" Alejandro asked.

"No, Diego would take me back. At least that's what he promised this afternoon when he took me here."

"Sí father and one should never break a promise. I'll saddle the horses and will return to pick you up.", after having said that Diego left the room.

"All right, I want to see how Pilar did, she was alone the entire day. I hope she's all right." Victoria asked concerned.

"I'm sure she is, you needed a day like this. Just go get the tension off." Alejandro looked at her. "Besides you look a lot better now."

"Gracias Alejandro." Victoria saw Diego coming back.

"The horses are ready when you are." Diego smiled.

Victoria stood up and thanked Alejandro again, she was indeed grateful for having such good friends.

xxx

Outside Victoria told Diego to wait for her, she had to get something from the garden. A few minutes later she was back and carried the roses Zorro had given her.

"I know you like the garden, but you don't need to take half of it with you!" Diego chuckled.

"I know, but..." Victoria started.

"They remind you of someone? Or were they given by someone?"Diego asked. He hoped she would confide in him. He all ready knew how she got them, but he hoped to be trusted enough to hear it from her.

"You're right." Victoria sighed. "They were given to me this afternoon and I think you can guess by whom." She smiled.

"Ah... I have a pretty good idea. How did he know you were with us?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"I have no idea how he knew, but that's him always knowing everything." She answered quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask her more.

Diego saw the look on her face and decided not to push any further. "I guess you're right."

xxx

They arrived at the tavern and after making sure she was all right Diego left and returned home. _This __was a great day. I didn't expect her to stay for dinner, but I didn't mind. The look on her face when she saw the oats was too much. You'll figure it out Victoria, you'll figure it out. _He thought and returned to the hacienda to rest himself.

xxx

Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the long waiting. Thanks for the reviews and ilovedobermans for the author and story alert, and Cherryl for making it her favorite story. I'm glad you're all enjoying my stories. Till the next chapter.


	6. It's a date!

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but work keeps me from writing. On the bright sight in a few weeks I'll have a few weeks off work and hopefully more chapters done.**

Chapter 5

Victoria felt bad for leaving Pilar alone all day and gave her the morning off. She cooked breakfast and prepared for lunch. She had all the clocks removed during the morning, all she did was stare at the time, hoping it would be siesta soon.

_I'm getting desperate, what would he think of me if he saw me like this? He must be enjoying himself, he probably knows what I'm feeling right now. And he knows what will happen, he must be relaxing somewhere right now. _

She made a deep sigh, and looked at a few marking in the wall. Imagining him sitting somewhere quietly thinking about her.

xxx

Meanwhile in the De La Vega hacienda, Diego was pacing around in his room. The day started bad for him, Felipe informed him that the lancers were ordered to be more alert.

_The alcalde must have noticed Victoria's absence every siesta or longer, _he thought to himself, _he must be thinking she meets her hero every day. I must give him credit for finding out so soon, I thought it would take him longer to notice._

He had to find out if there would be more patrols on the roads today, he grabbed his jacket and decided to go to the tavern, no doubt he would find Mendoza there.

xxx

Diego arrived at the tavern and sought out sergeant Mendoza.

"Sergeant, would you mind if I join you?" Diego asked politely.

"No, off course not, please sit down," the sergeant replied, with a smile on his face.

"How are things going sergeant?" Diego inquired.

"Not to well at the moment I'm afraid," the sergeant sighed. He looked up and saw Victoria nearing the table. "Señorita, por favor, could I get something to eat? I'm starving." The sergeant looked pleadingly at Victoria.

"Not until you pay for it! I told you that before," she huffed. "Diego could I get you something?" She asked politely.

"Sí, I would like some arroz con pollo and some juice, por favor," he looked at Victoria.

"Right away, for a friend," she replied and glared at Mendoza while walking away.

"Sergeant, what was that about? You must have done something awful to get her that angry." Diego asked.

"Actually I'm still doing what's upsetting her. Just by sitting here, truly I can't help it."

"Why are you upsetting her by sitting?" Diego asked concerned.

"Because the alcalde ordered me to follow her around, it wasn't my idea and now she takes it out on me," he explained.

"That does sound a bit harsh, I will help you, all right? Just wait." Diego stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Victoria, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked gently.

"Come in Diego," she turned around and saw him come in. "What is it?"

"The sergeant told me about having to keep his eye on you, you know that it isn't his fault do you?" He asked.

"I know, it's just that..." Victoria started.

"What is it? You can tell me, you know you can trust me." He told her.

"I know, it's about Zorro. The alcalde believes I'm seeing him every day and now he ordered a few lancers to stay near me. It's driving me crazy!" Victoria raged. "Maybe I should walk after him all day, see how he would like it!"

"Somehow I don't think he would appreciate it, but I think it would be a sight to remember," he chuckled. "But I think you shouldn't take it out on the sergeant."

"I know, he's only following orders and I shouldn't punish him for it." She sighed. "I'll bring him something as well."

"Gracias Victoria, you know, he does feel miserable for having to do this to you, at least once a month," he replied with a wink. He left the kitchen and returned to his seat.

Victoria soon followed and carried two plates. She set one down for Diego and put the other down for Mendoza with a sigh. "Mendoza, this is for you. I know it isn't your fault, but the alcalde's," she smiled. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Off course I forgive you, this tamales is delicious!" The sergeant beamed with joy now he finally had something to eat.

Victoria left the two alone and Diego turned to Mendoza. "Victoria told me you had to watch her, alcalde's orders. Sometimes I think he's getting a bit paranoid, don't you agree?"

Mendoza took a few more bites before he answered. "You're not the only one. But he seems to think Zorro and señorita Escalante meet every day during siesta. If you ask me the alcalde is getting loco. Where would the two of them find the time?"

"I have no idea, but I do feel sorry for Victoria. As soon as she sets one foot out of the pueblo, most probably half the garrison is assigned to follow her."

"No, he told us to keep a close eye on her in the tavern he didn't order us to follow her outside the tavern." Mendoza answered while eating. "Or do you think he meant we are supposed to follow her even then?"

"No, if he didn't tell you don't do it. It might make him angry, since that wasn't ordered."

"Sergeant, I have to go. It was my pleasure to dine with you." Diego said with a smile on his face.

"All right Diego, take care." Mendoza smiled in return and finished his plate.

xxx

Diego rushed to the hacienda, it was all most time for siesta and he noticed Victoria slipping out while he was busy with Mendoza. He felt sorry for the sergeant, the alcalde would most probably be scolding him for not keeping his eye on Victoria. The sergeant was to gullible for his own good, he always trusted Diego, not knowing that he told everything to the enemy. He looked up and saw the hacienda coming into view, he slowed down and saw Felipe waiting for him.

"Felipe care of Esperanza, I have to go. I'll see you later when I return and shall tell you something about it." Diego immediately went inside and left Felipe at the entrance.

xxx

Down in the cave Diego quickly changed his clothes and saddled Toronado. It didn't take long for him to spot Victoria and he decided to follow her from a distance, he all ready prepared for everything this morning and wanted to make sure everything would go according to plan.

He rode to the top of a hill and saw the alcalde riding, heading his way. Zorro hid himself and waited a few moments and saw the alcalde coming nearer. He picked up a small rock and threw it at the horse, who started rearing immediately, trowing the alcalde.

The alcalde looked up and saw a tip of a sword pointing at him. "Zorro! I knew it!"

"Knew what alcalde?" Zorro politely responded.

"That the two of you had meetings, this is proof of it!" The alcalde yelled.

"Hardly proof, alcalde. I keep a close eye on her almost every time she decides to take a ride into the country. I don't want her to get hurt, and if she knows about it, she doesn't let it show." Replied Zorro grabbing the alcalde and securing him to a tree. "Gracias, for keeping her safe so far and I 'll take over from you from here." Zorro grinned.

"I'll get you for this, just wait! You can't keep me here forever!" The alcalde yelled.

"Alcalde, I'm sure someone will be passing at some time during the day. In the meantime try not to get sunburned." Zorro retorted and left.

He raced towards Victoria and heard a few more shouts from the alcalde but he couldn't make up the words. After ten minutes he found Victoria on a field, looking around her. He spurred Toronado and reached her not long after.

"Forgive my tardiness, por favor. But I was detained by some uninvited company." Zorro said and bowed down and kissed the palm of her hand.

"You are forgiven, señor," Victoria smiled, "who was detaining you, to cause your tardiness?"

"The alcalde was following you and I had to make sure he wouldn't be disturbing us."

"So we have nothing to worry?" Victoria asked concerned.

Zorro caressed her face responding, "No, you have nothing to worry about. He saw it as proof for our meetings that I was near you, but I persuaded to let him think otherwise."

"How, did you persuade him, if I may ask?"

"I told him I look after you most of the time you leave the pueblo and I thanked him for keeping you safe so far and I would be taking over for him." He smiled. "Besides to make sure he wouldn't go after me next I secured him to a tree, so you are save. I will most probably get accused for robbing a government official of his freedom. If it isn't all ready on my list of charges." He laughed. "I think it most probably is all ready on it."

"I suppose it is all ready on it as well, like many more fake charges." She angrily snorted.

"Now let bygones be bygones and start reliving our first date." Zorro smiled.

"Sí, let's start and I need an answer on a nagging question. How am I supposed to find the location of our first quarrel. That's where I'm supposed to be tomorrow if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not mistaken, but I'm sure you'll find it." He smiled and took a bite of one of the apples that were laid out on the blanket. "You'll have to figure it out by yourself and you will."

"Let me guess, you feed me some more of that awful tea and you'll carry me there again?" She looked at him intensely.

"No, you're supposed to be conscious and alone." He replied smiling and looking down on a very familiar black pouch secured to her waist. "You'll find it don't worry."

"If you say so, but I'm not so sure.", she sighed.

Twenty minutes later they were putting everything away, Zorro took the basket and tied it to the saddle. He turned around and saw Victoria looking at him.

"Precioso, I can't wait till tomorrow!", she walked to him and gave him a kiss on his chest. He bent down afterward and placed his on her mouth.

"I have to go, but don't pass the valley. The alcalde might still be there and I don't want to hear him blame you for his current condition." He told her.

"All right, I'll go by the canyon or do you have someone else hidden over there?", she smiled.

He laughed while mounting, "No, I don't. Vaya con Dios, preciosa."

"Vaya con Dios, precioso." She said looking after the dust he left in his haste.

xxx

Felipe was getting anxious in the hacienda, Diego left in such a hurry without telling him anything and he was gone for a few hours now and still he hadn't returned. He decided to get up and check the cave again, he had been going down there every five minutes the last half hour and he decided it couldn't hurt to check again. He had to get back soon. He opened the passageway and walked down the steps, while walking down the heard the snorting of a horse and he ran down the rest of the way and saw Diego changing his clothes.

"_Where have you been! I've been worried sick, because, yet again you didn't tell me anything!" _He ranted.

"I know Felipe, but I told you that this time I would tell you something when I got back. Besides I need you to do something for me. Do you remember the valley near the old Cortez cottage?" He saw Felipe nodding. "In that valley the alcalde is secured to a tree and I need you to release him, he was following Victoria and it didn't fit into my plans. But pass him as if you were returning to the hacienda. I don't want him to ask any question about why you were passing the valley, he will be suspicious of anyone who will release him of being in league with Zorro."

Felipe nodded and turned to leave with a smile, he would like to see the alcalde for once.

xxx

The ride around the valley cost Felipe over an hour and the ride to the alcalde took another fifteen minutes, but the sight was worth it.

The alcalde was yelling at the top of his lungs and continued to struggle against his bonds, even after being tied up for over 4 hours. Even though he looked fatigued, he still wouldn't give up.

Felipe sighed and spurred his horse in the alcalde's direction, no mather how much he liked the sight, he couldn't keep him there. The alcalde needed some water after being stuck there for so long.

The alcalde was tired hungry and thirsty and thought that he must be hallucinating finally seeing someone heading his direction. When the person got nearer and nearer he saw it was the De La Vega servant boy. Finally he would be released, he would get Zorro for this.

Felipe halted his horse and dismounted walking over to the alcalde, he untied the rope and saw the alcalde falling on his knees. He walked to his horse and got a container filled with water and gave it to the alcalde, he looked like he could use it.

The alcalde gratefully accepted it, and started to drink. He only had one problem now and that was getting back to the pueblo, his horse wondered off not long after Zorro left him. He signaled to Felipe and put up two fingers and pointed to the horse.

Felipe knew what the alcalde meant, he expected the question. But he decided to have some fun himself, he shook his head and held his hands up as if not knowing what the alcalde was telling him and the alcalde kept on repeating his signals a few times, but kept on getting the same reaction.

The alcalde on his turn was getting frustrated, maybe some other signals. _There has to be a way to get that __baboso__ to understand me. _

He was cursing his current situation and he decided to try another way to signal him. This time pointing at himself and Felipe and then at the horse, Felipe cocked his head a bit and the alcalde started yelling out of frustration.

_What did he have to do to make the boy understand he wanted to know if the horse could carry both of them! _He sighed and tried again, still the same reaction, he was on the verge of tears and about to give up when he saw Felipe signaling him to follow him. He did as told and saw Felipe getting on his horse and pointed to the alcalde and tapped the back of the horse.

His jaw dropped, after twenty minutes trying to get the message across to no avail, the boy himself came with the suggestion. He mounted anyway, and muttered his frustration the entire way to the pueblo.

Felipe dropped him off at the cuartel and while taking his leave heard the alcalde cursing about being deaf, he had to suppress his smile and returned to the hacienda. This was one day he would never forget.

xxx

I would like to thank Teri and BloodChilde for adding this story to their story alert and Mary Beth for her review.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker!


	7. Secrets revealed?

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but I'm moving at the moment and didn't have a lot of free time. I doubt it, but I hope the next chapter will be up quicker. ;-)**

Chapter 6

Victoria didn't sleep well that night, she was twisting and turning, wondering about where to start looking. The hide out could be anywhere, she had no idea where. These thoughts were giving her a headache. She got out of bed and walked through the tavern, and made a small sigh. The clock pointed at three in the night and she wasn't sleepy. She walked to the kitchen en gathered some items to clean, at least she would do something useful, besides she had no idea what else to do. After cleaning she started to prepare for breakfast, she glanced at the clock and saw it was still a while till opening. She looked outside and saw a few people all ready on the street. She walked to the door and opened it, she decided since there were people on the street she might as well open early. It would keep her occupied and everything was ready anyway. She sat down on the porch and it didn't take long for the first customer to come in.

xxx

Diego entered Felipe's bedroom and woke him up. He didn't get any sleep because of his anxiety for today.

After a few shakes Felipe finally woke up and looked at Diego. He wanted to know what on earth he was being pulled out of bed for. After dressing he followed Diego to the cave, he was still tired after the day before. But it was one of the best days of his life. When Diego told him about the alcalde, he wanted to see for himself. And then he had to release the alcalde, and had some fun of his own. Even though the alcalde was swearing the entire ride back and using profanities he never heard of, he found the ride most enjoyable. And when he came back he relayed the story to Diego.

Now he was pulled out of bed and brought to the cave, he looked at Diego and wanted to know what it was this time.

Diego started explaining a few things, but it only confused him more. He looked at Diego, "Are you planning to repeat yesterday? Perhaps this time you should invite the alcalde." Felipe smirked.

"Very funny, Felipe. Just do what I told you." Diego smiled.

Felipe nodded and started on his assignment, while Diego took his leave.

Diego returned upstairs and headed for the dining room, to his surprise his father wasn't there yet. He walked to the kitchen and found Maria making coffee.

"Maria, could you make breakfast for me? I'm famished."Diego asked.

Maria started turning around while answering, "Sí Don Aleja..". She suddenly saw Diego instead of Alejandro. "No offense señor, what would you like Don Diego?" She asked kindly.

"None taken, just breakfast and a cup of coffee, por favor." He kindly replied. He walked back to the dining room and sat down behind the table, it didn't take long before Maria brought him his breakfast. He started eating and drank his coffee while waiting for his father to come.

He had almost finished his breakfast when he saw his father enter the room. Diego found his father looking fatigued and exhausted.

Alejandro walked in the room and sat down at his usual spot and yawned a bit. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, he saw Maria entering the room.

"Maria, could you get breakfast for me?. Alejandro asked.

"Off course señor." She walked back in the direction and stopped in the doorway. She looked at Diego and wondered if he would like another drink.

"Señor, would you like another cup of coffee?"She kindly asked Diego.

Before Diego could answer his father all ready did.

"Another? I haven't had the first one yet." Alejandro asked amazed.

Maria looked at him, "I didn't mean you patron. I meant your son."

Alejandro looked up and saw Diego sitting and smiling in a chair across him, how could he not have noticed, he wondered.

"Sí, por favor." Diego replied Maria's question. "Father how are you this morning?" He asked smiling.

Alejandro looked shocked. _How could he be here before me? And by the looks of it, he has been here a while all ready._ Alejandro was lost in thoughts and almost forgot to answer his sons question.

"I'm fine Diego..., how are you this early in the morning?" He glanced at the clock, making sure he wasn't the one who had overslept. To his surprise he saw the clock pointing at a quarter past five, he hadn't mistaken the time.

"Couldn't have been better!" Diego replied very enthusiastic. He needed to keep his father out of the hacienda today, and started with his plan to keep him out for the rest of the day. He looked at his father and saw he was still rather confused by his early attendance.

"You know father, yesterday I had a really good day with the fencing lessons and thought why not show you some of the moves I have learned. Considering you are busy during the day and need to relax during the evening, I thought we do it in the morning, before you start to work." Diego saw his father lighten up and widen his smile.

"Diego, how I've longed for this day! After breakfast I'll get two rapiers and you can show me what you have learned!" A delighted Alejandro responded.

In the meanwhile breakfast had been served and Diego watched his father eating rapidly.

xxx

Right after breakfast Alejandro collected the rapiers, eager to see his sons improvements. Since Felipe told him about the lessons nearly a week ago, he wanted to see it with his own two eyes. He only had a glimmer once, during the fight with Risendo. Now he was going to see, what his son could do. He walked to the garden, where there should be sufficient room and Diego was waiting for him there.

"Diego, I hope you're ready for this!" Alejandro smiled, he hadn't felt this happy in years.

Diego saw his father beaming with joy and a part of him wanted to do this, if only to make those horrible rants from his father stop. He looked up, "I am ready father." He also knew he had to make sure that his father was delayed for work. His father had to be out of the hacienda this afternoon. He couldn't afford it if he came in and started yelling his name. He felt bad in a way for having to do this, again he had to deceit his father, by keeping him occupied long enough, to make sure he fell behind with work.

He sighed and made a salute, his father nodding his approval. They took the en guard position and Alejandro was the first to attack. Diego decided to let him come and just block the attacks. His father kept on attacking and Diego saw his father started to get tired of it, he decided to take over the attack and made to most simple ones he knew, to make sure his father would be able to block them.

Alejandro smiled during the match, he saw his attacks being block no mather what he tried. He started to feel a bit tired and backed up when Diego made a surprise lunge at him, he hadn't anticipated it and retreated. He did manage to block the attacks, but he knew he wouldn't keep up at this rate. He had to give his son credit, he might not be able to make difficult moves, but at least he knew how to defend himself.

Diego noticed his exhausted father and by the rising sun surmised that they had been fencing for quite some time now. He thought that it had been enough now and disarmed his father using simple parry. His father was too tired to block it anymore.

"Well son, that was pretty good. It wasn't the best I've ever seen, but that will come in time." Alejandro complimented his son.

Diego smiled, but was still feeling guilty for not being able to show his true talents. "Father, why don't we go inside and get a drink." Diego asked.

"Sí, I could use it." Alejandro admitted. He patted his son on the shoulder and they both walked back in.

xxx

His father left him in the dining room not long ago, cursing on his way out. Diego couldn't have felt better, his distraction worked and his father had been delayed for over an hour. His plans for today were dangerous and he didn't need any surprises. He walked to the fireplace and pressed the switch, he walked down the steps and saw Felipe had left. Diego looked around and saw that Felipe had followed his instructions well. He couldn't find a trace that could possibly lead to him, the only thing that could have messed it up was his father if he came home and called for him. That would have sounded through the walls, he couldn't afford it and had taken care of it. He walked back upstairs and decided to get some sleep.

xxx

Victoria never thought about opening early, but she never had this many customers for breakfast before. She might do it more often, thinking, she found she most probably had to thank the alcalde for it. When he was asleep, the poorest people could pass the town without having to pay another tax, which was most probably the reason for the extra clientèle. Most of the customers were the ones she hardly saw and was glad that she opened early, now they had a decent meal as well. She would start to prepare for lunch soon, but was wondering if it wasn't better to start looking for her destination for this afternoon. She had no idea where to start looking, how come Zorro was so sure she would find it? She wouldn't find it without help and was hoping she would find someone who could give her some advice. She made her way to the kitchen and started for lunch, lost in thoughts.

xxx

It was time for lunch and Victoria saw Diego and Felipe entering the tavern. _Perfect, I can trust Diego with anything!,_ she thought. She walked towards them. "Diego could I ask you something, in private?" She added when seeing Felipe, she knew he couldn't hear, but she didn't want him to read her lips either. This was to delicate and she wanted to make sure no one knew about this.

"Off course, Victoria." Diego answered and followed her to the kitchen. He looked at Felipe and shrugged. "Victoria, what is it, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothings wrong, but you know about the meetings with Zorro and now I have a small problem." She quietly said. "He wants me to meet him at his hideout." She said looking at Diego.

"That's great isn't it, you would finally know where to find him if you need him, so what's the problem then?" He asked her.

"I have no idea where to start looking for it, and he keeps on saying that I will find it on my own." She whispered.

"He must have planned something to lead you there then."

"He must have, but he isn't coming here to pick me up and he refused to tell me where to start looking. I was there once but unconscious when I came there and when I left." She admitted.

"What was the last place you remember being before you lost conscious, it can't be too far from there." Diego hinted.

He saw Victoria lighten up and smiling widely.

"That's it! That's where I should start1 Thank you Diego! But don't tell anyone about this, you're the first one I've told that I've been there once before." She pleaded.

"You can trust me Victoria, now what do you have for lunch?" He asked smiling.

Victoria smiled back, "I'll give you something special for your good advice!" She waved him out of her kitchen and turned around.

xxx

It was nearly siesta and Victoria was staring at her remaining customers. She wanted them to leave and after a few minutes announced that she was closing. It didn't take long to clean up and before she knew it, she was on her way.

During the ride she looked around maybe seeing him somewhere in the distance to guide her, but he was nowhere in sight. She continued and after half an hour, she arrived at the place she last remembered. Memories took over, when she remembered that day, she walked to the spot where she jumped off the cart that day. Looking around she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Knowing the bandidos came from that direction she knew he must have carried her down the slope, she carefully climbed down and heard a horse in the distance, she noticed the sound coming from below her and decided to go down a bit further. The sound became more clear, and she knew she must be getting close. She continued to follow the noise and around a corner saw Toronado standing by, attached to his saddle was a note.

_Querida,_

_I can't be here to take you, and send Toronado instead. _

_Good luck,_

_Z_

Victoria frowned, _good luck? What's that supposed to mean? _She walked to Toronado as she had done a few times before when Zorro was there with her, but this time Toronado backed up. She tried a few more times, but the horse wouldn't let her near him. She sat down, _good luck indeed, _she thought. She stood back up after a few minutes and tried again, getting the same result. _This is getting ridicules! _She thought. She stood in front of Toronado and placed her hands in her sides. "Toronado, get here this instant!" She started yelling. "NOW!" Nothing, the horse wouldn't come near her. She was getting frustrated and when she wanted to make a move towards Toronado she brushed her hand passed the black pouch he had given her a few days earlier. _Off course! He knew Toronado wouldn't let anyone near him. The oats!_ She got the pouch and opened it, letting the oats fall on her hand. Slowly she held out the hand to Toronado who kept still this time, slowly she made a step forward and Toronado nickered but kept standing still. _This is more like it. _Holding the hand in front of her, slowly Toronado mad ea small step forward. _Just a little further..._ Toronado made a few more steps and reached her hand and started to eat. _Good boy..._ Victoria walked towards the saddle keeping her hand out to Toronado. Finally she had reached the saddle and could mount. After adjusting the saddle a bit, she had to make a little jump to get onto the saddle, but once on Toronado she felt great.

Toronado started to walk and Victoria let him go, hoping he would go in the right direction.

It took twenty minutes, but she reached an open space and Toronado walked towards a rock, while doing so she felt the right from hoof sink down a bit and in front of her a doorway opened._ How..._ Toronado walked in, but Victoria in her surprise hadn't noticed the low entrance and bumped her head.

Once she was in the cave, she looked back and saw that the entrance had disappeared. _No wonder they __never found him... _She walked around and heard a sound behind her, she stood still for a second and felt a caress down her neck.

"I see you managed to get Toronado to like you." He grinned. "Told you that you would find it."

Victoria huffed. "Not because of you, and Toronado wouldn't listen and now I have a headache."

"I noticed, next time I'll add that you should not forget to keep your head down." He laughed. "Would you perhaps like to try the special tea again?"

Victoria looked horrified, "Not that awful tea again, I'll stick with the headache!"

Zorro smiled, "I thought so. Is there anything you'd like?"

"There is one thing, where were we last time I was here? You know, before we got interrupted." She grinned.

"Ahhh, that. I really don't think..." He started.

"...that it is such a bad idea!" She quickly finished.

"That's not what I wanted to say, you know that."

"I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying." She replied. "Let's compromise... I get to guess a few names and you'll answer honestly if I'm correct."

"You don't give up do you. All right three names.. that's all. Pick carefully or write down everyone you hope and choose three from that list."

"Why make a list if I only get to guess three times?"

"Because, if I see my name on it, at least I don't have to fear your rejection anymore..." He carefully explained.

"You're really afraid, I never thought it was like that for you."

"It is, so choose carefully. In the meantime I'll get us something to eat." Zorro told her and left Victoria at the desk.

xxx

Zorro walked upstairs and checked the peephole to be safe. He saw Felipe sitting in a chair, like he was instructed. Zorro opened the secret passage and walked out.

"Felipe, could you get something to eat and drink. You know where to put it?"

Felipe nodded. _"How is it going down there?" _

"It's going great. Father hasn't been in yet?"

"_The last time was about an hour ago and he was complaining about how far behind he was, I don't think he'll be back soon." _Felipe replied.

"Bueno. Now go get dinner and I'll see you later this day."

Felipe nodded and left.

Zorro turned back around and went back to the cave, he walked down the stairs nervous. Hoping desperately his name would be on the list. It didn't matter to him, if she guessed or not, as long as his name was on the list he would be relieved of his fears. He took a deep breath at the bottom of the stairs and walked to Victoria. He stood behind her and saw a small list, containing only names of caballeros.

_At least she got that part right,_ he thought. He didn't see his name on it yet, but noticed it were names of caballeros who could fence well. He saw the name of a good friend of his father on the list and laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm serious about this list." She told him.

"I know but adding the name of someone who's over 60 is quite funny." He retorted.

Victoria glanced down her list and saw who Zorro was talking about and immediately scratched it. "You're right, that is funny." She laughed with him.

Zorro stood behind her and saw slowly more names being added, but not his own. He also noticed several names were immediately crossed out.

"Aaaahhh!"

"What is it preciosa?"

Victoria looked at Zorro and sighed, "These aren't names I would ask you about. I'm doing this all wrong!"

"Just write down who you are hoping for and when you are done, you can ask me." He helped her.

Some noise came from the bottom of the stairs and Victoria and Zorro both watched as a tray was placed there.

"That must be dinner, hope you're hungry."

"Who brought that?" She whispered, she was surprised to find out that there was someone helping Zorro.

"That's a secret, querida."

He walked to the tray and brought it over to the table and saw a new list forming faster then the previous one. He glanced down the list and saw his name on the sheet and a small smile appeared. It wasn't at the top, but at least it was on it.

"Done!" Victoria exclaimed. "These are the names I'm hoping for."

"How have you come up with these names?" He wanted to know this, was it out of friendship or well hidden love, that his name was on the list.

"I know these men, they frequently come to the tavern and others I can even trust some of them with anything." she carefully explained. "Are you on the list? Is that why you're asking?" Hoping he would give her a hint that she was on the right track.

"I'm not going to help you, you have to ask three names of that list. I will be honest with you." He pushed her a bit.

"All right let's see... Carlos Galvéz." She looked hopeful.

"No, I'm not Don Carlos." He smiled. "That was one, two to go."

"I know, second name... Antonio Delgado..."

Zorro simply shook his head. "No, now choose carefully, only one guess remaining."

Victoria was thinking rapidly. _Who? I have to get it right! _"I guess... Die... No...ehhh"

When he hear her start his name he felt weak inside, she wanted him, but doubt kept her from saying it.

Finally she said a name, "Sebastian De La Cruz..." Tears were staining her eyes when she saw him shaking his head again. She got it wrong again, she had the chance to find out and screwed it up. As she was thinking she knew that one was too short and the other too wide. Why did she even think of them?

"Querida, it's time you got back. You've been here too long all ready."

At first she thought he was disappointed, but noticing the clock she saw the time had gone faster then she thought.

"It's all right, Pilar is there I'm sure she'll manage."

"Are you sure, she doesn't know that you're here."

"Sí, but she does think I've been feeling ill lately. She'll just come to her own conclusions." She knew that is was the truth and wanted to stay longer. This was her chance.

"You know how to find me, you could always come back another time and I do have to go now. That's the difficulty of leading two lives." He gave her a kiss and helped her on Toronado. "He'll listen to you this time, when you dismount tell him to go home and he'll find his way back."

"I will, te amo." She waved at him.

"Victoria! Watch out for..." He couldn't finish his sentence and she was leaving with an even bigger headache then she head when she first came in with.

xxx

Victoria returned at the tavern late and as she expected Pilar had all ready taken over for her. She told Pilar that she wanted to rest and was going to her room. She had been there ever since, she looked throughout her room and collected everything Zorro had ever given her. She spread it out over her bed and looked at them. _Why couldn't I guess your name. I should know it. _She laid down on her bed holding some of his things he had given her and cried.

Across her room Zorro saw everything and his hart broke, he wanted to tell her so much. He waited until she was asleep and climbed through her window.

xxx

I would like to thank Cherryll for reviewing, it does motivate me to try to find some extra time to keep on writing.


	8. The last siesta

Chapter 7

Victoria woke up and remembered crying herself to sleep. She hadn't done that since the death of her mother. How could she not have guessed it? She slowly got up and walked to her dresser, on it she saw a folded note. She picked it up and folded it open. It was the list she had made the previous day and underneath something was written.

_Querida,_

_Don't cry for your mistake, you're closer to the truth then you think._

_Z_

She gasped. _His name must be on it! It had to be! _She looked outside and noticed the sun had all ready risen. She quickly changed noting she was still waring the clothes of the day before. Once she was ready she ran downstairs and ran past Alicia and Pilar. She knew how to find him and wanted to go to him. Suddenly she stopped, looking at the alcalde's office. _If he sees me like this he will know that something is going on, I was lucky that he couldn't blame me for his inconvenience during the picnic. _She would just go through the day, besides if she was not mistaken today he would come to the tavern during siesta. She got back inside and got back to her room, she wanted to check the list again...

xxx

Diego was in the cave, dreaming. When he got back, his heart was broken. He had hurt Victoria so much and hoped she liked the note he left for her. Felipe told him he had never seen him so happy, when he first saw him the day before, after Victoria had left the cave. He had been happy to know Victoria had put him on the list, but got crushed by her tears. All these years had been hard on her, knowing she could never see him when she needed, but he could visit her whenever he wanted. It wasn't fair and felt guilty. He went up the stairs and made sure no one would see him, he would get some sleep and visit the tavern before siesta, curious to see Victoria's reaction.

xxx

Victoria had just finished preparations for lunch when Diego stepped in. She looked at him, she looked at her friend differently now. After making the list she knew that he had a special place in her heart, not just as a friend. He had given her advice this last week and kept her secrets safe. He had been more then a good friend to her, and she had almost said his name...

Diego took a seat and noticed Victoria staring at him. He looked back and motioned for her to come.

"Victoria, you look cheerful today. I guess you succeeded yesterday." He whispered.

She looked around, making sure no one could overhear their conversation, "I did, you were right, all I had to do was go back to the place I last remembered."

"You look happy as well, did he say something special to you?"

"Not really, but you're close." She smiled. "Would you like some lunch?"

"I'd love some indeed." Diego saw Victoria nod and smiled. He looked after Victoria when she left to get his order. He looked at the clock on the counter and saw that he had a little over an hour before siesta.

Victoria returned a little later with his lunch and sat down across him. "What do you know about Zorro?"

Diego nearly choked, not having expected such a direct question. "Nothing, I think you know more then me. All I know is that he helps the people of this pueblo and has a large bounty on his head. Why, is something wrong?" He quickly answered.

"No, it's just..."

"You can tell me, you know that."

"It's just that I don't want you to get hurt." Victoria added.

"Why should I get hurt?" Diego was genuinely surprised by her concerns.

"You know where I went yesterday, and well it seems to be on your fathers property. If a certain person found out." Victoria whispered.

"Are you sure? I had no idea." This was getting a little close for comfort for Diego and he hoped he could change the subject. "Are you sure it wasn't on the property of one of our neighbors. You're not completely sure, it might be possible."

"You might be right, but he also had someone bring him dinner on a silver tray and most of your neighbors in that area are tenants of yours and they don't have silver trays."

"No, it sounds like someone is in league, but I have no idea who that could be. You could take me there and I can say for sure whether it is on our land, but I can't tell you right now."

"I can't show you, this siesta he'll come here. If I go there I hardly have enough time to make it back in time."

"I see, I better be going then. I guess you want to clear the tavern as soon as possible."Diego implied.

Victoria blushed at the remark and smiled warmly.

xxx

Diego got home in a hurry, he had to go back to the tavern. Because of his conversation with Victoria he had lost track of time, yet again, and had to hurry if he wanted to be back in time. While riding onto town he looked around carefully, since the picnic, the alcalde made sure Victoria was under close watch. Most of the time without making her notice it, but he had noticed. Luckily the alcalde was smart enough to know that if the lancers followed her out of the pueblo she would notice. She would never go to the cave then, making it useless for DeSoto to follow her outside the pueblo, but now she was in the pueblo and the lancers were keeping their eyes on the tavern.

He would have to lead them away and looked at Toronado and smiled.

xxx

Privates Gomez and Adega were walking around the tavern, discussing whether or not the alcalde had gone mad this time. It seemed useless the were walking this same round for days now and nothing had happened, why even continue now. Only because they were ordered to and didn't want to be on the bad side of their alcalde. They started on their fifth round when they saw a black horsetail peering out from behind a wall nearby, Gomez mentioned to Adega that he would check it out.

Gomez walked slowly and carefully towards the tail when he reached it he looked around the corner and saw it was indeed Zorro's horse. He motioned Gomez to get there as well.

When the two man jumped towards Toronado, the horse made a break for it, several lancers called the alarm and went it pursuit.

Mendoza saw everything happening and looked at the lancers in surprise while going after the horse. _That's Toronado, but where's Zorro?_ He walked a few steps toward the tavern to get a better view. He saw Zorro climbing from the neighboring building to the tavern. _I hope he is done before the lancers return._He walked to the alcalde's office and looked why the alcalde hadn't come out. He saw the alcalde sitting in his chair taking a siesta of his own and he grinned. _This must be Zorro's lucky day._

xxx

Zorro climbed through an open window and went downstairs and saw Victoria on a bench waiting, She had changed her clothes after he had left earlier, and looked more radiant than he had ever seen her. He saw that she had put a rose similar to the one he gave her in her hair.

"Ah, mi preciosa, you look better today." He said while stroking her shoulder.

She turned around, "I have you to thank for that." She embraced him and kissed his cheek. "Besides I feel stupid after yesterday, I should have fini..., never mind. Could I get you something?"

"How about a kiss?" And he bent towards her, she gave that happily.

"I meant something to eat, but this is fine as well." Giving Zorro one of her own.

"Victoria just sit down, you had a couple of busy days and I'll get you something, just rest." He stood up and walked to the kitchen, returning with two plates. He took a seat opposite of her and started to take a few bites.

Victoria stirred her food, "This has been a great week, will you be continuing next week?" She looked him in the eyes with a hopeful look.

"As much as I would like to, no." Zorro's head turned around when he heard some hoof beats outside in the plaza. "Our time together is always to short, I must leave." He got up and raced upstairs, making it into a room just in time before the lancers entered the tavern.

"Where is he?" DeSoto asked angrily, "I know you're hiding him, we would have captured him by now, if it weren't for my incompetent lancers."

Victoria looked surprised at DeSoto, "I have no idea what your talking about? I've been cleaning up the mess since the beginning of this siesta, surely you're 'incompetent' lancers should be able to tell you that, considering they circle the tavern all day!" She angrily retorted.

"You mean to tell me, that he wasn't here, I see two plates set over there half finished." He pointed at the plated to his left.

"And there are many more in my kitchen would you like to examine them as well, most of them still have leftovers on them as well!" No get out, or help me to clean it, I don't have to time now or I can't open for dinner and I'm sure you would love to get your meals from the garrison cook!" Victoria emphasized the word loved, knowing them to hate their cooks cooking. The lancers looked horrified at the idea and even DeSoto gulped at the suggestion. Their cook wasn't something to be proud of.

The alcalde considered his options. "So you're sure he wasn't here? " He saw the look on Victoria's face and took a few steps back. "All right we'll go now, we wouldn't want you to miss you're income now, do we."

"You don't want to miss dinner, sounds more like it and now out!" She yelled and pushed them out of the door. She ran to the window to check if they really left and moved back to the stairs.

"Are you still there? You can come back down now." After getting no reply she figured he must have left all ready and continued to do her work.

xxx

Diego paced up and down the floor of the library, when his father entered the room, Alejandro motioned for Diego to take a seat.

"Son, what is troubling you, you have been quiet all day." Diego opened his mouth to counter his father, but was stopped when Alejandro held up a finger. "Before you brush me off once more, I know you will tell me when your good and ready, but por favor, trust me to help you if something is bothering you. And it wasn't just today, it has been all week. I'm proud of you taking up fencing, but if it is to much for you do not continue on my behalf." Alejandro looked at his son worried.

"Father, I'm just a bit occupied in my thoughts, that's all. I'll try to pay more attention to myself. And you're right I shouldn't always brush you off, but it's just that somethings are just to private to talk about." Diego looked at his father and smiled.

"All right Diego, I'll be seeing you at dinner, get some rest, you look tired." Alejandro stated.

"Perhaps I will." Diego walked out of the room heading for his room to follow his fathers advice. He knew his father was right all week he had been busy with Victoria and forgot to think about himself, he would end the anniversary after closing time at the tavern.

xxx

AN: Sorry for all the delay, but it couldn't be helped. The next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Closure

Chapter 8

Diego entered the library of the hacienda and found Felipe waiting for him on a chair. By the surprised look on Felipe's face he surmised that he did not expect Diego to be back all ready.

"Felipe, I can't help it if the alcalde interrupts me, I'll return this evening to close the anniversary week. Has father said anything?"

Felipe shrugged and started signing. _"What do you mean when you say that the alcalde interrupted you, did he see you?" _

"No, he did not, the last I noticed before I took off was Victoria ordering them to get out, denying I was ever there. She would make a great actress. But I didn't stay long enough to check if they actually left or were going to search the tavern." He elaborated.

"_Por favor, will you now tell me what you have been doing all week besides, showing her the hideout? You kept me in the dark long enough don't you think?" _ Felipe pleaded, he still didn't like it when Diego kept secrets from him and it had been bothering him all week.

"Then we have to go to the cave, where no one can hear us." Diego motioned to Felipe who happily followed Diego.

Once they were down the cave Felipe looked at Diego with a serious face filled with anxiety.

"Felipe this week I've been spending every siesta courting Victoria by relieving our firsts. The first time Zorro and she met, the first kiss, first date, quarrel and the first time that I spend a lot of time on her. Considering the quarrel was here I had Toronado taking her here. I kept you a secret, but she almost guessed who I was when we agreed she got three guesses who I was. She almost said my name, but changed it at the last moment. Perhaps next year I'll redo this, but tonight I'll end this week." Diego was cheerful remembering she almost guessed his name, it was one of the most happy thoughts he could think of. Next year he would give her three more guesses not doubting he would be among those names.

Felipe stared at him with wide eyes. _"You almost told her who you are, have you lost it? It's too dangerous, you know that."_

"She all ready spend more time in jail that the average person just for loving me, even though she has no idea who I am. It can't get worse knowing who I am, as long as the alcalde doesn't know she knows. And besides I made the remark she was a great actress, If I wasn't there I would have believed her that I wasn't. But that will have to wait till next year perhaps if thing continue as they are now." Diego sighed. "Now let's get the rapiers and we'll have a fencing lesson, except I'm not the one learning."

Felipe smiled and collected the rapiers and they started their lesson.

xxx

Zorro raced across the landscape in the pitch black dark, hearing only Toronado's hoof beats and his own thoughts. The pueblo came into sight and he slowed down, not wanting to wake anyone up, except for one señorita. He was late after taking his fathers advice and slept for hours. The tavern closed a few hours ago and he hoped Victoria had not gone to bed yet.

He dismounted at the back of the tavern out of sight as usual and looked through the window, he didn't see Victoria, but did notice some light coming from the cantina. She had to be awake and he silently crept through the window. He walked to the curtain and moved it slightly aside to see into the room and saw Victoria behind a table on a bench. Seeing no one else he steeped into the open.

"Preciosa, how I've missed you after my sudden departure this afternoon." Caressing her neck in the meanwhile.

Victoria shivered and inhaled, "I knew you'd come back, I've waited for you." She got up and turned around to face him. "Shall we finish what we started this siesta?"

Zorro nodded and kept silent only gazing at his love, he saw her going to the kitchen and he took his seat. He didn't have to wait long before Victoria returned with two plates and neither of them knew how to start talking.

"Zorro, you should have stayed this after noon, I chased the lancers away for you." Victoria was the first to speak.

Zorro looked up, smiling. "If I had known you would have done that, but you know that the usually search every inch, I can't be found here."

Victoria sighed, knowing he was right. "I'm glad we can finish now, besides we've always met in the dark so far."

Zorro smiled and both finished their plates this time, almost two hours had passed and it was time to leave. He collected his belongings and got out the way he came in.

xxx

Zorro, took the long ride home wanting to enjoy the feelings stirring in him for a little while longer. By the time he returned to the cave another hour had passed and he entered the cave. He took off his sable and gloves and removed his hat. He turned around to put them away and noticed a figure in a dark corner, keeping still, he couldn't make out who it was and unsheathed his sable.

"Come out now." He slowly ordered, not taking his eyes off the intruder.

The intruder stepped forward and Victoria came into sight. "That is no way to treat your fiancée you know." She smiled. "But I'll forgive you this time, now I know why you hide in the dark for me, it fun to know you can see them, but they cannot see you."

Hr noticed he still had his mouth hanging open and closed it quickly and put away his sword. "How long have you been here."

"Not long, I was surprised that you weren't here yet, it isn't easy to find in the dark." She got closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I believe the roles are reversed now, aren't they?"

Zorro looked at her surprised and grinned. "I seem to be forgetting thing, what do I usually do next?" He invited her teasingly.

"You hold me like this and give me another kiss. What you do next is something I will not do..."

"What is it that I do next then?" He was surprised, not having any idea what it could be that she meant.

"Leaving." She answered softly while giving in to her love once more.

Zorro looked at her and smiled, "Then you are planning to spend the night here, in the cave?"

"Victoria lifted her arms and caressed Zorro's face, "If that's where you spend the night it is..."

Zorro grabbed her hands and pulled them down, "You know we can't do that, it's too dangerous."

Victoria turned around trying to hold down her anger. "Here we go again, I don't care for any danger, all I want is you."

Zorro grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "I know, but if a child should come of it. Ask yourself, what would the alcalde do with that information when he found out?"

Her head shot up and she turned around to face Zorro, "He would use it against you..."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It's not just dangerous for me, but also for you." Victoria understood what he meant. "Can't I openly fall in love with the real you and forget Zorro?" She hopefully asked.

"You might..." He answered carefully, remembering his name on her list and sighed.

Victoria smiled and nodded knowing what he meant, "I know why you answer like that and I know there is one correct reply to that."

Zorro looked at her trying to figure out the meaning of what she said, "What do you mean by that, there can't be a reply on a question that has not been asked."

"But there was a question in your mind when you made your last statement..."

"What would the answer be to that question?"

Victoria smiled wickedly, knowing to be in control, "I should have finished saying your name when I had the chance..." She moved up and kissed him on the lips. "Diego De La Vega..."

Zorro pushed her away and saw love in her eyes and held her close. "This has indeed been a anniversary to remember."

Victoria moved her hands up and removed his mask. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets." He vowed and kissed her once more before he would tell her everything that she had the right to know.

xxx

AN: I hope this is the ending you hoped for after all that waiting. Hopefully you have all enjoyed reading this as I have had writing it. Till my next story!


End file.
